


Keeper Safe

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope starts to worry when she notices the budding relationship between Ali, Ash and Kelley. She ends up confronting Ash and Ali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper Safe

Hope couldn’t help but watch the slowly budding relationship between Ash,Ali and, unfortunately, her best friend, Kelley. She worried what the two older women could do, emotionally, to the smaller woman. Kelley was the type of person to love with all of her heart and someone like that, jumping into an already stable, formed relationship, wasn’t the best idea. 

Hope loved Kelley and on the one hand, she didn’t want to see her best friend hurt; on the other, she couldn’t tell Kelley what to do, she was an adult after all. However, she could scare the fuck out of Ali and Ash to make sure they weren’t messing with her precious little squirrel. 

Hope leaned against the door to the trainers’ office where Ash was getting her shoulder looked at. 

“I’d say how nice of you to check on me during this terrible time,” Ash said as the trainer was shouldered out of the way by Dawn so she could work on her player, “but I know that face.” 

Ash winced as Dawn moved her arm above her head to pull the shirt off. Hope walked up and gently took Ash’s arms in her hands, keeping them up while Dawn tried carefully to remove the pesky clothing. 

“You know if Ali was in here, we would’ve had that damn thing off hours ago,” Hope teased and Dawn laughed, nodding. 

“Stop teasing when I’m hurting,” Ash whined and Hope dropped her arms, taking in the bruise that had formed on Ash’s side.

“Shit Ash, didn’t anyone teach you the goals don’t move much,” Hope hissed. The blonde was going to be hurting for days to come. 

“Alright, Hope…” Ash said, trying to get to the point. Hope looked up at Dawn. She knew trapping Ash in here wasn’t her first choice, but she’d have to take what she could get. She didn’t want to attack both Ali and Ash at the same time, knowing they’d both needed separate approaches.

“I’ll be right back,” Dawn said before walking out, letting the door close behind her. Hope turned to Ash, now her eyes flared with emotion. Ash gulped, Hope looked like Cheney whenever someone was picking on Tobin too much.

“If you fucking hurt her I swear to god I’ll make this mess look like a toddler did it,” Hope said coldly, motioning to Ash’s side.

“What are you even talking about?”

“Kelley you dipshit. If you hurt her I swear—”

“Yeah I got that but… why?” Hope stared at her blankly for a moment before growling, she got up and stomped her way over to the door.

“If you hurt her, I’ll hurt you, got it, Harris?”

“Got it,” Ash replied watching as Hope stormed out, leaving her even more confused.

x-x-x

Hope easily found Ali later in the hotel. She wasn’t sure if she should even approach her but was left no choice when Ali made the decision for her. The defender stepped into the elevator with her and hit the stop button between floors. She turned and looked at Hope, giving her a hard stare.

“When did you start noticing?” she asked and Hope sighed.

“Three months ago? Roughly.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It wasn’t my place Ali,” Hope sighed.

“She’s your best friend, it was always your place.” 

Ali knew the rocky start to Hope and Kelley’s friendship; the blurred lines that happened in London, the hurt feelings, the drama at the wedding, the lack of communication between the two. It all ended up building a very strong friendship for them, though. 

Ali leaned against the wall, “we aren’t going to hurt her. Ash barely realizes what’s going on.” 

“She knows—” 

Ali cut Hope’s thought off before she could voice it, “she just doesn’t think anything will come of it. She doesn’t see the way Kelley looks at her too.”

“I just don’t want her hurt.”

“Hope, don’t take this the wrong way, but we aren’t you,” Ali felt bad when she watched the keeper wince at the words.

“I’m really glad you guys aren’t,” Hope admitted and Ali walked over to her, cupping the woman’s cheek and forcing her to look up at her. 

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting her, I promise.”

“I’ll always worry about her.”

“I know, and it’ll always be welcome. We’ll always keep you in the loop.”

“Ok.”

“Now, you want to give me the ‘don’t hurt my best friend speech’ you have ready to go?” Ali teased and Hope engulfed Ali into a hug, shocking her. 

“I can’t, cause I’d be really upset if she hurt you guys too.” Ali relaxed into the hug and hugged her back.

“Well if that happens—”

“Don’t even go there Krieger, I have no idea what I’d do.”

“I suggest sticking us all in a room with no escape.” Ali chuckled, she reached back and hit the stop button, restarting the lift. 

“So… she ever get that tattoo on her hip she wanted?”

“The little chipmun—” Ali stopped herself when she realized she slipped up, Hope just sat there smirking.

“Nice try Krieger, I knew she got laid that weekend,” Hope said shaking her head as she walked out of the open doors and down the hall. Ali, beet red, was too stunned and let the doors close taking her back to the lobby.

x-x-x

Kelley walked up beside Hope, taking the woman’s arm in her hand and tugging her away from the group.

“What did you do?” Kelley asked when they were out of earshot of the team.

“What do you mean?” Hope asked and Kelley put her hands on her hips, stomping her foot.

“Don’t play games Solo. I know you said something to them!” Kelley demanded and Hope smiled, wrapping an arm around Kelley she pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

“Of course, I said something. You’re my best friend, it’s my job to say something.”

“I can take care of myself,” Kelley protested weakly as she hugged the woman back. 

“I know you can, but sometimes it’s ok to let others protect us too,” Hope looked down at Kelley who sighed and nodded.

“I really like them Hope,” Kelley admitted and Hope smiled at her.

“I know, why do you think I scared them, hmmm?” 

“I’m scared, though…”

“Don’t be, they’ll take care of you, they like you too Kell. They already love you as a friend; they’ll just end up loving you more soon.” 

“I’ll try.”

“You can always come to me if you need,” Hope reminded her and Kelley smiled, nodding.

“I know Hope.”

“You didn’t have to hide this from me squirrel…” Hope said softly and Kelley hugged her tighter.

“I know, I was just scared.”

“You never have to be scared to talk to me, I mean, I showed you my nerdy side—”

“I pulled that out of the depths of your soul Solo. Don’t act like you kindly showed me, I worked my ass off for that,” Kelley said and Hope smiled.

“I know you did Kell. I promise I’ll always be here for you, no matter what, for anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Can you tell Ali to get us a puppy?”

“I draw the line at living things,” Hope said walking away.

“But Hope, Ash and I want one and Ali is saying we’re not responsible enough for one yet,” Kelley chased after her best friend.

“She has a point, you forgot to feed your fish.”

“I didn’t know they had to eat so much! I just under-fed him,” Kelley defended as Hope laughed, walking back toward the team, arm around Kelley. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say i've been super excited about this one! Also this is my 50th fic for the soccer fandom! As always comments? Thoughts? Prompts?


End file.
